


running on my mind boy

by ghoulisms



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10565214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulisms/pseuds/ghoulisms
Summary: he blinks and sees the thick scrawling of thor’s name, passing by in a whirl of colors, and dizzee hates the way his heartbeat thrums in his wrist before he turns away





	

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a couple of days ago after not writing anything for. a Long time basically because i missed these two soft bfs so  
> title is from forrest gump by frank ocean

The sweltering heat wraps itself around Dizzee’s shoulders and he feels close to screaming.

Screaming, crying, doing _something_ , and the Krylon can in his hand slips through his fingers and clatters to the ground when he steps up to the roof.

The train passes; it’s midnight, and the wind whistles in his ears. He closes his eyes.

He blinks and sees the thick scrawling of Thor’s name, passing by in a whirl of colors, and Dizzee hates the way his heartbeat thrums in his wrist before he turns away.

“I remember doing that one,”

He knows who it is before he even turns around; Thor sidles up next to him, arms crossed over the ledge, bracelets pressing into his skin. Dizzee traces the outline of his biceps with his eyes, swallows roughly when Thor turns and meets his gaze.

“You came,” Dizzee says, and he can’t help the smile that forces its way past his lips. Thor lets out a breath of a laugh.

“Of course I did,” he replies, and he turns so he’s facing Dizzee. His eyes are soft, and Dizzee avoids his gaze as long as he can before he eventually turns too. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Dizzee’s mind brings up memories of bodies pressed flush to each other, pinks and purples and blues and the thrumming underneath his skin, a feeling that starts below his ribcage and blooms, sprouts its way up into his throat. It manifested itself as laughter, and as Dizzee follows the lines of light that shift over Thor’s face, he realizes it may be what feeling totally free feels like.

“I don’t know,” he says, and he swallows past the lump in his throat. He wants and he wants and he _wants_ , so badly, and Thor is so close but it’s like he’s all the way across the world. He wants to step foot across the line, at least meet him halfway there. “Thought maybe that night was just a mistake, y'know?”

Thor furrows his eyebrows. “What? No, of course it wasn’t.”

The sun goes down and Thor tilts his head at Dizzee, quizzically. His hair falls in his face. Dizzee keeps his gaze.

And then he’s leaning forward, and it’s the night in the club again, except this time it’s different; it’s different and new all at once and Dizzee savors the feeling of Thor’s fingers tightening around the back of his head, nails gently scraping against the back of his neck.

He’s standing in front of him; Thor is standing right _there_ , and it’s been days since the night at the club and his lips still feel the same, and it’s like a revelation all over again. He does something with his hands this time, wraps them around the other boy’s forearms and takes a small step forward. It’s not much but he’s still afraid of rejection, of this all being just a fever dream.

Rumi rears his head inside of Dizzee’s chest. He pushes him down. 

_Alien with a top hat. He’ll terrify everyone there_.

He’s spent his whole life being called weird. His whole life he’s always been scared something was wrong with him.

The night at the club was the most loved he’s felt in forever. He finally felt like he belonged somewhere.

Thor smiles at him when he pulls back, and Dizzee knows he’s staring. His lips are full and pink and Dizzee feels himself leaning forward again, and Thor laughs. He grabs his hands, holds them in his own.

“Up here, we can kiss as much as you want,” he says, and he pauses. “ _If_ you want.”

Dizzee feels the smile break out on his face. “Of course I want to,”

“Okay then,” Thor says, and he leans forward and pecks Dizzee on the lips. “That’s what we’ll do.”

The heat begins to ease it’s grip on Dizzee’s throat once the sun has finally disappeared, and his heartbeat slows while he lies beside Thor on the rocky rooftop, a thin blanket separating them and the gravel.

Dizzee reaches for his hand as Thor lies on his back. It’s quiet, and Shao and Zeke and his brothers are out somewhere for the night. It’s the calmest Dizzee has felt in a while.

“You painted your nails,” Thor says, sometime later. Dizzee hums.

“Yeah, I—” He clears his throat. “I saw the nail polish on Yolanda’s dresser, so I just thought. Y'know. What bad could it do?”

Dizzee feels the slight pressure that Thor’s putting on his fingertips as he rubs his fingers over the paint.

“It looks really good,” he says, and Dizzee feels himself flush. Never the one to be used to compliments. Thor’s the first one that Dizzee thinks is actually genuine with his. “Maybe I could do them sometime?”

Dizzee leans back, shifting on the blanket and trying to ignore the slight swoop his stomach does when he catches Thor’s eyes. A next time.

“I like the sound of that, yeah,”

**Author's Note:**

> I LVOE THEM!!!!!!!! SO MUCH!!!!!!


End file.
